Beautiful soul
by Drea-chan719
Summary: My first namixas oneshot and my first songfic also! sorry I suck at summarys!


_**Disclaimer: I own a pencil yes that is all….**_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Naminé ran as fast as she could tears blurring her vision, not worrying about the icy cold rain dripping from her porcelain skin along with her tears. How could he? How could her long time crush, Roxas kiss another girl!? I mean Ollette was pretty and all but…she was one of her best friends and he knew that.

_I know that you are something special  
to you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Roxas searched desperately for the blonde girl of his dreams. Sure he kissed one of her friends but it wasn't anything that he intended to do. He just did what his friend Axel said, go out with a girl so she'll get jealous. That plan was over used and he shouldn't have done it, something always go wrong, and now look at him he just made the biggest mistake of his life and is currently searching for the love of his life Naminé.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Roxas searched everywhere he could think of, the park, the candy shop, her house, HIS house (Just incase she went with his mom ") anywhere he could think of. _'Where could she be? She's not one to run away from town…WAIT!? Of course! She's in…'_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

Naminé ­­­­sat near the aqua green ocean crying quietly, she was at the beach listening to the soothing sound of the waves that softly hit the sandy shore of the beach, and the rain that could be heard hit the water. She sighed for what it seemed to be the millionth time. _'I still don't get it… why would Roxas do that to me he was my best friend and and and now he just kissed another of my best friend!'_ She thought saddened.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

'_**Now just hold on girl what happened to the brave and strong Naminé that I met when she rescued me from Saïx?'**_ Kairi asked her crying nobody. Apparently even though Naminé and Roxas already had hearts they could still talk to their somebodies thru their mind. (D/N: Don't ask me I just came up with it.) _'She's gone apparently I'm not that girl anymore I'm just a weak afraid and in love Naminé.'_ She thought without thinking it thru twice. _**'OOOH SO YOU'RE I LOVE!!'**_ Kairi yelled when the thought hit her. Naminé's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. _'NOOO NO I'M NOT!!'_ She quickly denied it. _**'YEA YOU ARE YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE!!'**_ Kairi yelled once again while giggling. _**'So you like….'**_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste_

Roxas squinted his eyes a little to adjust his eye sight on the blonde girl that was sitting on the shore. _'There she is…'_ He thought for himself. He spent about 2 hours searching for her and it never crossed his mind.

'_I love the beach…it makes me feel better!'_

"I'm an idiot… How could've I done that to both Olette and Naminé. I mean I still don't get why Naminé was so sad about… I mean…She doesn't like me…Does she?" Poor Roxas is too dense…

_I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

'_yeah…I love him…Is that bad?' _Naminé asked innocently. _**'NOO no no no no! of course it isn't it's good!'**_ Kairi objected. It just seemed like at the moment there was nothing that could comfort the previous nobody. Naminé just sat there at the wet shore thinking about the blonde boy that stole and broke her heart, that is until she felt a gentle hand on her slim shoulder. She jumped and looked behind her only to find the boy of her dreams right behind her.

She quickly looked away when she had a glance of his bright blue eyes, but surprisingly his eyes looked dull and with tons of sadness behind them.

"Look Nami I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.." Roxas admitted his words being sincere, but to Namin they were lies.

"I don't care…I'm sure you enjoyed the kiss anyways." She objected against his words.

"No! I didn't ok! All I did that for was for you to get jealous and to admit that you like me!!" He yelled at her not processing on his mind what he just said, unlike Namin who's eyes just widen at the shock of what the blue eyed boy had just said.

"So do YOU like me?" She asked innocently.

"No…I don't…" Roxas said without any emotion at all. Namin felt like someone had just tore off her heart and stomped on it various of times that is until Roxas kept talking.

"I don't like you Nami I love you'' He added, as he put his thumb on her chin to gently to make her look at him, and leaned down and softly placed his smooth lips on top of her speechless ones. Her eyes widened once again. Her crush was kissing her! It was just like in her dreams but this was real and it actually happened, but to much of her disappointment he ended the kiss.

"I'm sorry nami I shouldn't have kissed Olette in front of you" He apologized and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I forgive you." She smiled and leaned in for a never ending kiss.

_oooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah_


End file.
